


Snow In Love

by FFanon



Category: Sweet Virginia (2017)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Cold Weather, Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, Romance, Snow, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFanon/pseuds/FFanon
Summary: Sam needs to shovel out the Motel, but he always has time for his beautiful love.





	Snow In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my punny title haha. Was trying to think of a good title but none felt right, then this one popped into my head and made me laugh lol.

It’s still dark outside, the only light being from the moon and the fluorescent bulbs that line the walkways in front of the rooms.

 

A few inches of snow blankets the lot of Sweet Virginia. Big flakes are still falling and through the small sliver of open curtain, their shadows are casted onto the wall of Sam’s room.

 

Both are asleep on their stomachs; Sam’s arm is across her back, his chin touching her arm as their faces lay turned toward the other. Out of sight, their hands are laced together under the pillows.  

 

Their bodies are bare underneath the sheets from hours earlier, their passion for each other culminating into a night of love and sex.

 

Though she’s the first to open her eyes, she knows he’s awake from the slight tremble under her hand. He doesn’t shake when he’s asleep.

 

A slight stretch of her body is paired with a quiet hum of satisfaction. She gives his hand a tiny squeeze then lifts her head up, leaning across her shoulder to press a lazy kiss to the corner of his lip. As she lays her head back down, Sam opens his eyes with a sleepy grin. Those soft lips of his press a kiss to her arm, then to her shoulder, then he’s meeting her for a proper kiss. His hand rubs her side, before sliding across her back and down to her ass, giving it a playful squeeze.

 

Her lips quirk into a smile against his. His lips then kiss the tip of her nose before lifting his chin, kissing her forehead.

 

Their hands separate as she brings her fingers to give his beard a gentle scratch at his jaw. Her fingertips slowly drag down the length of it, letting the hairs run between them.

 

Sam lives here, she doesn’t. Her apartment is nice, but her noisy neighbors disrupt any kind of solace she finds. Sam’s motel room is peaceful, just like he is.

 

Her eyes following her fingers, his eyes stay on her. Taking her in, like he does so often.

 

When she reaches the end, she slides her fingers back onto his jaw and leans up on her elbow, moving towards him as her mouth finds his again. Sam slowly turns onto his back, letting her lean on his chest as she leans over him, her lips moving passionately against his. The warmth of his hand finds her shoulder blade as he holds her close, his hand trembles against her skin.

 

Slowly, she pulls back from him, instead tilting her head to kiss under his ear, then trails them down his neck. Her lips run across the rough chain of his pendant as she moves to the base of his neck. A few quick kisses to his chest as his hand buries in her hair, before she nuzzles his chin.

 

The shadows on his wall draw her attention and she looks to the window, that small opening between the closed curtains showing a peek of a winter wonderland.

 

As she goes to move from him, he squeezes her hip, “Where you going, hm?” the state of arousal he’s in evident from his voice.  

 

She smooths a hand across his chest, “To look at the snow,” her shy grin making his chest ache in the best way, “I won’t be far” she teases before kissing him.

 

It’s a couple weeks away from Christmas. Her apartment is fully decorated, but with her spending a good amount of time here, she wanted to spread the cheer to his room too. Sam let her pin two Christmas stockings to the wall above the bed, one for each of them.  She also pinned some mistletoe above the bed; they both laughed when it fell down one night scaring the crap out of her.

 

The newest debate was for a small tree in the corner.

 

As she stands from her side of the bed, she grabs his flannel shirt draped on the nearby chair. The one she teases him about that it makes him look like a lumberjack, but a devilishly handsome one.

 

She slips her arms into it and pulls the edges across her torso like a robe, holding it together with one hand as she crosses in front of the bed to open the curtains a bit more with her other.

 

The beautiful sight of white makes her gasp, one so tiny but one that Sam’s ears pick up on nonetheless, his smirk being the result. The moonlight drapes her body in a glow that makes her appear dreamlike.

 

“It’s just so beautiful. And right now, when it’s still quiet out, nothing to ruin it, it’s just magical, you know?” and she turns her head to glance at him.

 

“Yeah,” his soft agreement paired with his soft smile. Her own sweet wonderment at the snow makes his love for her burn so bright,  “Come here Snow Queen.”

 

With an amused smirk, she closes the curtains again then releases her hold on his shirt as she walks to his side. The fabric hangs open on her nude form, Sam’s eyes wandering along her body. She looks down at him and runs her hand through his thick, messy head of hair a few times.

 

“You know how cute you look in the mornings?” she grins.

 

His head propped up by his hand now, he loosely wraps his other arm around her thighs, pulling her forward a bit until her knees are leaning on the mattress.

 

“You know how cute you look when you smile at me like that?” he replies.

 

Blushing, her smile turns to a gasp as he kisses along her trimmed hair. Then they drag up to under her belly button as they become more lazy and warm.

 

He releases her and rolls onto his back again, giving the back of her thigh two quick taps. Following his lead, she swings a knee over him to straddle his chest.

 

Sam slips his arms under her thighs, making her sit up a bit. When he pulls her forward by her ass, her breathing quickens. The tickle of his beard against her inner thigh makes her shiver; Sam presses a couple kisses to the sensitive skin, then presses one so dangerously close to the top, that his beard brushes against her heat.

 

Once his head is nestled between her thighs, she slides her hand into his hair. That first stroke of his tongue has her curling forward with a gasp.  She grips the top of the headboard with her free hand and straightens up.  When she arches her back at one point, the shirt slips off her shoulder so she quickly shrugs it off completely before gripping his hair again.

 

His hands keep a hold of her as she tries to twist at the sensation a couple of times.  Her short gasps of air mixed between her moans instill a pleasure of their own in him. The way his name falls from her lips just more encouragement to taste every bit of her.  

 

The muscles in her thighs tighten and he watches as her abdomen tenses at moments. When she tries to tell him, she feels the vibration of his affirmative hum course up through her core and it’s the extra push she needs to let the surge of pleasure fully release. Her body trembles above him as she grabs his hair and braces a hand against his ribs. As her head falls back, she lets out a strangled cry that’s sure to be heard through the walls but he could care less. Being able to watch her release above him is a pleasure all its own.

 

She lifts off of his lips and lets herself slide to the side, her body still quivering as her butt hits the comforter. Her leg still draped over his chest, he sits up and lifts it up, kissing her shin before pushing the sheets back and moving towards her on his knees.

 

“Sam,” she breathes out his name in satiated bliss, as well as anticipation, and and all he wants to do is give her the world in return.

 

He hooks his arm around her as she wraps her arms around his neck, nestling her face against him. Slowly, he lays her down with his body covering her, his earlobe being kissed.

 

The small medal around his neck lays between them, pressing into her skin above her navel. Her nails bury into his hair as his hand runs down her side, coasting along until it’s gripping her thigh that’s already framing his hip. Their eyes stay on one another as he slowly pushes into her, his other hand curling over the edge of the bed by her hair. It’s the closing of her eyes at the feeling of him inside, her lips falling open in pleasure, that starts his lips on her jaw. Those broad shoulders of his she hugs to her body as she hooks her feet behind his muscular thighs, pulling him deeper inside.

 

Sam wasn’t able to stay at her place because of the forecast of snow. He needed to be at the motel to be able to shovel before the guests woke up. She offered to help him and despite his protests, he still wanted to be with her if he could. That’s how they found themselves at the motel.

 

Together in the bathroom, she’s brushing her teeth as Sam picks up his first prescription bottle.  He shakily opens the safety cap and cups his hand as he tips one pill into his palm. Her eyes stay on him as he brings his palm to his mouth, swallowing the pill.

 

As she rinses her mouth out, he’s repeating his actions with his second prescription bottle. However, the tremor in his hand keeps tipping out more than one pill. A low curse under his breath and a heavy sigh has her kissing his shoulder.  He never asks for help, so she takes the bottle from his hand and picks up the pills from his palm dropping all of them back into the orange container. Placing it on the counter, she moves in front of him, taking his face in her hands and smooths her thumbs across his cheeks.

 

“Just breathe,” she reassures before kissing him. It’s soft and it’s sweet and it has him closing his eyes with a furrowed brow as he lets her words sink in, let’s her calm curl itself into him.

 

She takes her time as she breaks away from him, then moves behind him to wrap her arms around his waist. An old scar of his that sits below his shoulder blade receives a kiss as he rubs her hand on his stomach. He picks up the container and takes a deep breath before slowly tipping the bottle into his palm. Two pills fall out instead of the earlier four. He’ll take what he can get. He takes one of the two then drops the extra back in.

 

A kiss on the back of his neck has him turning around and wrapping his arms around her, kissing her temple.

 

“You’re the best part of my life. The best part,” he whispers into her hair.

 

She hugs him closer, lips brushing the hairy line of his jaw, “You’re mine.”

 

Sam pulls back and tenderly grips her chin, thumb swiping across her lips before kissing her with a grin. She runs her hands down his large, muscled back and over his ass, grabbing it as their lips part more.

 

When they pull away, she turns around starting the shower. Before she steps in, she giggles as he unexpectedly hooks her waist, pressing a fast kiss to her neck.

 

Sam brushes his teeth before joining her behind the curtain. Stepping in, she’s letting the water wash away the soap from her body. Turning around at his entrance, his eyes draw down her body. The rough pad of his finger runs over the oval indentation below her chest from their intimacy.

 

Placing her hand over his, she brings it to her mouth, kissing his knuckles. When she lets go, Sam brings it to the side of her neck as he draws her hips in closer with his other. As she runs a hand through his wet mop of hair, he tilts her face up with a thumb pressed under her chin and she closes the distance first as her lips meet his.

 

The wet hair of his beard against her makes her grin into it and he can’t stop himself from doing the same. She slides her hands low against his hips, then slides her hands to his defined torso and up to his chest before finally circling her arms around his neck. He pulls away slowly then lines her jaw with soft kisses as she hugs him.

 

When they finally release each other, Sam grabs the bar of soap and starts rubbing it along his body, her own hands helping him to wash.  As he’s rinsing, he watches as she grabs her shampoo bottle but she turns to look at him when his hand comes into view wrapping around the bottle too. Amused, but blushing, she lets him take it. He pours some into his hand before rubbing his palms together and giving a little motion of his head for her to come closer.  Moving into him, she grazes her nose against his neck, kissing it, as her arms circle his torso. He lifts his hands and starts smoothing the shampoo into her hair before massaging it in more with his fingertips against her scalp.

 

Relaxing is an understatement as she nuzzles her face into his neck, just staying there melted into him as he washes her hair.  She runs her nails lazily along the dip of his spine.

 

When she feels him rub her back a couple times she unmolds herself from him and moves behind him to the stream of water to rinse out his lather.

 

As she leans her head back, eyes closed, running her fingers through her dark hair, Sam washes his own hair. His eyes glued to her. Lifting her head back up, she smiles at him before they switch places.

 

She grabs the container of beard softener and uses one finger to scoop a little bit out. She rubs it between her hands before burying her hands into his beard. Working the creme into the entirety of his facial hair, all the while that cute, shy grin of his sits on his face.

 

As he stands in front of the water, running his hand down his face and down his beard to rinse out the softener, she watches him. Watches the muscles of his shoulders and his back with each movement.  

 

He feels her hands on his shoulders, as they slide down to his biceps. Feels as the few scars on his back are then traced over by her finger. Turning his head to the side to catch a glimpse of his beautiful partner, she takes notice and hugs his waist, pressing her nose to his ear. She leans to the side a bit as he turns in her arms, until they can finally kiss one another. The side of her head is covered by his hand as he deepens the kiss.

 

It’s Sam who reaches out and turns the water off. She runs her fingers over the sunspot under his left eye before pressing her lips there.

 

“I love you,” she softly grins, looking into his eyes who stare back at her soft and loving.

 

“Yeah?” he cups her cheek, thumb wiping some water droplets from her skin. His knowing smirk fills her with such warmth.

 

“Mhm,” she hums, watching as fingers wrap around her arm, and as he kisses inside her wrist, then her palm.

 

His thumb smooths across her palm before he brings his gaze back to her, “I love you, too,” and his hands sweetly hold her face as he kisses her forehead, then his mouth fits to hers.

 

With his hair the length it is and his beard, Sam needs to use the hairdryer too. After she finishes drying her own hair, she can’t help but watch his biceps as he dries his own head of hair next.

 

Both of them layer up before stepping outside. She pulls on her own henley, before layering it with one of his. Sam pulls on his long sleeve thermal shirt, followed by a tshirt, then throws on his flannel, the same one she had borrowed earlier. He hands her one of his sweaters which she pulls on too.

 

As he pulls on his heavy jacket, “You know you can still say no. I never expected you to shovel when you said you’d stay over,” he wraps a navy blue scarf around his neck, a past Christmas gift from Maggie, before pulling on his favorite patriotic trucker hat.

 

Zippering up her own coat, she glances at him as she pulls on her wool beanie, “I know, but I want to help. Besides, the faster you’re done, the faster I get you back in here,” she smirks.

 

After pulling up the attached hood of his jacket, he shoves his hands into a pair of fleece gloves and looks at her, her waiting for him.

 

“Where are your gloves?” Her bare hands a cause of concern for him.

 

“I forgot them. It’ll be fine, I’ll just shove them in my pockets,” she shrugs.

 

Sam removes his gloves and gives them to her, “Take these, okay? I’ll be the one who’s ‘fine’.”

 

“You’ll freeze! Come on, I’m the one who forgot mine. It’s okay.”

 

“You really think I’m gonna have you punish yourself when I can easily give you mine? Just put them on, you’re wasting time on getting us back here fast,” he grins, his bare hand caresses her cheek quick.

 

She laughs and shakes her head, slipping her hands into his gloves that are too large for her, but yet already warm from his brief wear.

 

Outside, the snow still falls and they each grab a shovel that Sam had left out last night. He takes one side of the motel and her the other. The snow isn’t too heavy, thankfully, but it’s cold and she can’t wait to be finished.

 

She also can’t help but look over at Sam every now and then, just silently checking on him. She saw his forearm seize momentarily at one point, and another time she watched him blow into his hands to warm them up. And despite his own causes for concern, the second she sneezes he’s walked across the lot to her.

 

“Come here,” he takes his scarf off and wraps it around her neck, “Go on inside. I don’t want you getting sick again.”

 

She had gotten over a cold only a couple weeks ago.

 

His beard is covered in snowflakes and he has a couple on his eyelashes. His fingers brush her neck when he puts the scarf on and she feels how cold they are. For everything he goes through, he never stops caring for her.

 

She grabs the collar of his jacket and dips her face under the brim of his cap, her cold lips on his; quick to warm up at the contact.

 

Without hesitation, he holds her in his arms. And when she pulls away just enough, face still close to his under the brim, she sees the soft look on his face.

 

“I just...I really love you, Sam,” she explains earnestly.

 

His hand may be cold, but she welcomes it on her cheek regardless. Before she can even lean in for another kiss, his thumb at the corner of her lips pauses her.

 

With a voice so sincere and soft, he tells her, “You mean everything to me.  I could never tell you just how much I love you, cause nothing I say could ever come close.”

 

The love between them runs deeper than either has ever experienced before, and though they say it often enough, at moments like these - tender, memorable moments - the emotion floods her chest like it's the first time all over again. 

 

“You’re such a mush,” her teary eyes giving her away as she smiles.

 

His lips spread into a smile at this beautiful woman in front of him. He nudges his nose against hers sweetly and whispers against her lips, “Love you.”

 

“Love you back,” she whispers in return, before he kisses her.

 

A half hour later they’ve finally finished, the lot itself to be done by a paid snowplow, so they clean off Sam’s truck and dig him out a bit.  Once that’s done, the wind having picked up more, they hurriedly get back into his motel room.

 

She rips her hat off and removes his gloves from her smaller hands. Sam’s just pushed his hood back, tossing his hat on top of the dresser when she grabs his hands. His normally warm hands are so cold, his skin red. The normal small tremor in his right hand now exacerbated.

 

“Oh my god,” she says sadly at their condition before meeting his stare. Sam looks at her, before glancing at his hands being held by hers.

 

“Hey, it’s okay,” he reassures, kissing her head, before he pulls them back as he finishes removing his layers.

 

As she removes her own layers, they steal glances at one another.

 

It wasn’t only about his cold hands, but the passion she has for him is so strong.  She keeps removing clothing until she’s nude. Sam, clad only in his boxers and thermal shirt, looks dazed in the best way when he catches her body.

 

“It’s only right that I warm your hands up since you gave me your gloves,” she walks to him, grabbing the hem of his shirt and lifting it up. With Sam taller, he takes over and pulls off his shirt, dropping it next to him.

 

“You don’t want me touching you right now,” is what he says, but his low, husky tone says different.

 

“Oh, Sam,” she seductively smiles, “I always want you touching me, you should know that by now.”

 

Cupping his cheek with one hand, him leaning into her touch, she runs her other along his hard length through the fabric of his underwear, eyes never straying from his.

 

She looks away to grip the band of his boxer briefs and pushes them down, but Sam’s cold hand meets her cheek in a tender way, guiding her face back up to him. Her lips part as she gasps from the sensation and he takes that moment to capture her lips with his. As she happily kisses him back, she keeps pushing the fabric until she succeeds in feeling them fall the rest of the way.

 

As soon as they do Sam wraps an arm around her waist, earning another gasp into his mouth, as he lifts her up and moves to sit on the edge of the bed, her straddling his lap.

 

“They’re still not warm enough,” she says teasingly sweet while taking his hand from her waist and bringing it to cup her warm breast. The cold is a shock to her skin, but as he squeezes her flesh, thumb brushing along her nipple, she leans in devouring his mouth again in a passionate kiss.

 

When she sits up, positioning herself before sinking down on him, they make love for the second time that morning.

 

Sam’s hands are now warm, and the two of them are back in bed, warm under the sheets.  As he leans on his forearm, body up against hers, she remains on her back while her fingers toy with his beard.

 

Sam sweetly traces unnamed shapes along her chest and stomach as he leans down every so often to steal kisses.

 

“Can we stay here tonight?” She moves her hand low on his jaw, thumb caressing below his lip. He leans over her gently laying on top of her a bit, his chest brushing hers as he leans on his other forearm now on the other side of her; his thigh between hers.

 

“Don’t wanna go back to that nice, loud apartment of yours?” he smirks before nuzzling his nose into her neck, kissing her skin.

 

“No,” she groans, her hand burying into his hair as he moves his kisses along her collarbone, “I love it here more.”

 

With that he lifts his head, his fingertips tracing around her ear, “No one should prefer a motel room, even if it is one that I own,” he says with a hint of sadness.

 

“I’ll admit, the handsome motel manager is the biggest draw for me. Then second is the quiet,” and when he playfully pinches her side she gives a quick yelp before laughing and wiggling below him. His eyes shine just as bright as hers when he kisses her giggling self.

 

“Anywhere with you is the biggest draw for me. Even that place of yours with those rowdy neighbors,” he shares low, the tail end disappearing as his mouth moves to the base of her throat.

 

She leans her head back to give him more room, but blindly she grasps his face and guides his face to hers, kissing him.

 

“What time does your shift start?” she kisses him again.

 

He glances at the bedside clock, “Eight. Forty five more minutes.”

 

They’ve been awake since 4am to get the shoveling done.

 

“We should get some sleep then,” she wraps her arms around his neck, more kisses shared. Her hands glide to his shoulders as he starts a line of kisses down her chest and stomach. When he moves back up her body, he lays back on his side as she turns her body to face him.

 

Sam lifts his arm in an open invitation and she snuggles into his chest, kissing his chin along the way. He stays awake, letting her fall asleep first.

 

When she wakes up, Sam is on one knee next to the bed, his hand caressing her cheek, whispering for her to wake up. She notices he’s dressed.

 

“Hey,” he grins, “I have a surprise for you, but I need to blindfold you,” he holds up his scarf.

 

With a furrowed brow at the confusion of sleep still making its way out, she simply nods, “Okay, but I’m still naked,” she thinks to point out.

 

With a huff of a laugh, he nods, “I know. Got this for you,” he points to his sweater that she didn’t realize was next to her now, “We’re not going far. But first the blindfold,” he waits until she nods again before folding the scarf and leaning forward to place it over her eyes and tying it behind her head.

 

She next feels his hand find hers, “I got you,” and using her other hand to feel her way around she gets up out of bed.

 

“Arms up,” he sweetly instructs and she feels him slide the sweater down her arms and over her head, guiding the hem down over her ass.

 

Sam leads her only a few feet before saying for her to stay right there. Dimly, light breaks through the fabric around her eyes, but she has no idea what it could be. It’s not until she feels him untying the scarf that she realizes she smells a fir tree.

 

What comes into view is a four foot high evergreen fir wrapped in bright colored lights. And sitting on top in place of a star is a white stetson. And she instantly recognizes it, it’s Sam’s from his rodeo days, the one he keeps in the motel’s office.

 

Her eyes grow glossy with tears and she touches her lips before turning to him with the sweetest smile, “You got a tree,” she whispers full of emotion. He hadn’t been in love with the idea when she first suggested it - the needles falling and sap on the carpet - so she didn’t push the topic too often. She did already have one at her place after all.

 

So to see this meant so much.

 

Sam glances at the tree and back at her, “I hope it’s okay. I got it two days ago, been hiding it in the storage room,” he rubs his troubled right hand he’s holding against his stomach, “I wanted it to be a surprise.”

 

His eyes follow her as she moves in front of him, watches as her hands come up and she places them on his face, watches as she leans in and closes his eyes when she kisses him. His arms wrap around her frame and hug her close.

 

Pulling away, she briefly rests her forehead against his before pulling back to look at him, “I absolutely love it,” she smiles, getting one from him in return, “Thank you.”

 

She hugs his torso and steps into his side as his arm hugs her to him, admiring the tree as a couple.

 

She looks at him, “Your stetson as the tree topper, is that how Christmas trees are done in Virginia?” she playfully teases.

 

Sam hangs his head with a grin before looking at her, “It’s just a placeholder.”

 

“Can we keep it there actually? I really like it, it’s perfect.”

 

Pleasantly taken aback by her words, he rubs her back, a soft grin on his face, “Yeah, yeah we can.”


End file.
